Childhood Tales
by Dani Jones
Summary: As requested, a collection of non-sequential oneshots about the childhoods of Seraphina and Johanna. Please read "A Watchful Protector" before venturing into these, else they won't make sense! 'T' for childish attitude, some gore, and situational irony.
1. A Tale of Two Bicycles

_**A/N: As by request, I am posting this. It's a companion fic with non-sequential oneshots of Seraphina and Johanna's childhood. Make sure you have read **__**"A Watchful Protector"**__**, or you will have NO idea who these two girls are! There will be more chapters as I come up with more past memories. **_

_**If you have an idea, or a question about an aspect of their childhoods, shoot it to me, and I'll write it out. *smiles***_

_**This is for you, L .Rm. S! I hope you all enjoy it; please leave me reviews as feedback!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Dani Jones**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Marcus <span>_

The time was approaching swiftly when the sun would shine brilliantly and brightly across the open fields and streets of Italy; the time when children would run through the streets wielding kites, sticks, small toys, dolls, and balls. It would also bring a time when the _Natale_ gifts would be able to be played with without the dangers of snow or frost impeding on the safety of the children.

In other words, bicycles would soon ravage the streets.

"But _dad_-!" Johanna screeched one night, following Aro around with a simultaneous scowl and pleading expression. "It's never been played with! Please? Please? Please!"

"Johanna; you are seven years old. You're not old enough to learn how to ride a bicycle. Besides, it is snowing outside! Far too hazardous; I won't allow it." Aro replied, brushing off her pleads.

"HAH! Fiona at school says she learned when she was four with training wheels! I'm seven! _Seven!_ You're being a stupid-head!"

Aro spun around as she screeched the insult, visibly working to control his expression. I had to hide my laughter from my sitting position across the room by putting a fist up to my lips, and coughing.

"You are being disrespectful," he said simply.

"You're being mean!" she fired back.

Aro opened his mouth, but I could see that the battle between an unstoppable force and an immovable object was not going to end anytime soon, and not without casualties. I jumped in.

"Johanna, I would be happy to teach you how to ride a bicycle, but you will have to meet me halfway; wait until the snow season has ended."

Johanna stared at me for a moment, folding her arms, and trying to come up with ways to get around the compromise. She was calculating in that way.

"Fine," she finally sighed. She knew it would be a long wait; I only hoped she wouldn't make it longer for the rest of us.

* * *

><p>I was wrong.<p>

Every day, she'd pop her head into my small study and make sure that our bargain was still strong. And every day, I would reassure her that it was.

One night, I was walking back from the throne room, and passed Seraphina's room. Since I was not exactly looking forward to working through the night in my study, I was walking exponentially slower; almost a human's pace. As I passed little Sera's room, I heard her call to me.

"Marcus?"

I stopped walking immediately and reversed to stand in her doorway, sending her a soft smile. Though, I knew she could not see me; her room was dark, and I was only silhouette from the torches that lit the corridor behind me.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Through the darkness, I could see her slide up out of the extremely fluffy covers, sitting up in the almost too-large queen sized bed. I took her queue, and entered the room, sitting next to her bed.

"You should be asleep," I said softly, watching her rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I couldn't, I'm worried."

"About what, _bambina?_"

Seraphina took a small breath.

"Johanna,"

"What about her?" I pressed lightly, now curious.

Seraphina wrung the sheets in her little hands.

"I told her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Now infinitely curious – and worried – I further pressed.

"Tell me,"

Seraphina took a breath. "It's not a secret that Johanna has been begging for someone to teach her how to ride a bike. But do you wanna know why she's suddenly so desperate?"

"I know that the others girls at school can; one in particular named Fiona."

Sera bit her lower lip. "They're mean to her. I mean, she's mean to them too…but they're still mean to her. She wants to learn to ride to show them up. She told me that when she gets good, she'll run one of them down to prove that she's better."

My eyes widened. Mostly, because I knew without a doubt that Johanna would do such a thing.

"She has trouble at school?"

Seraphina nodded. "They started it, but you know Jo; she has to get the last hit, has to win…she really does bring a lot of what happens to her on herself. She doesn't know when to stop."

I chuckled deeply. "This I know very well. Thank you for telling me, Sera; I will keep it a secret, I promise you. Now go to sleep. Would you like a glass of water?"

She shook her head no, and snuggled back down into the covers. I tightened them around her little body, then kissed her forehead. As I exited her room, I was thinking worriedly about the next day. For that was the day that Johanna would learn to ride.

* * *

><p>"…Now, this is the brake," I instructed, my arms around her from behind as she sat atop her brand-new shimmering red bicycle. The bike was held upright by my legs on both sides of it, and stationary by my hands on her handlebars. Johanna looked more and more impatient.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Can I go now?"

"One last thing," I said, plopping a large child's helmet with butterflies and underlying glitter onto her head, snapping it underneath her chin before she could react.

"W-what…? Marcus, _no!_" she yelled, clawing at the buckle under her chin.

"Johanna, this is part of my conditions. You are to be as safe as I can make you while you ride."

"It's_ ugly!_" she swiveled her head around immediately as if someone was watching. "It's got butterflies and stupid glitter on it! Get it off! _Get it off!_"

She began swiping at the top of the helmet as if I'd just put a spider on her head.

"It's a helmet, or I wrap you in padding." I said, rather unperturbed by her displeasure. "Now, are you ready to ride or not?"

Johanna huffed.

I took that as a warning sign. Not that I was afraid of her, but I _was_ worried that she would do something reckless or – heaven forbid – she would intentionally hurt herself to spite me.

It had happened before.

"Ready?" I asked, moving my legs and letting the bike stand still for a moment, still holding the handlebars.

"Mm-hmm…" she replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Pedal; go!"

I release the handlebars of her bicycle, giving it a light shove to give her a helping start. Johanna's feet slammed down on the pedals, propelling her forward. She stayed standing.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm doing -!"

Her jubilation did not last long, unfortunately.

With a sudden veer to the left, her center of gravity shifted, and the bike toppled. Johanna let out a little squeal, crumpling to the ground. I flashed over, being next to her in an instant, stopping her fall by grabbing the side of the bike.

"Johanna? Are you all right?" I asked gently, not wishing to alarm or smother her.

She growled. "I. Want. To. Do. This. _Myself_."

"But you were about to fall."

"_I don't care!_ Let me fall, then!"

I sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I'll ride into the pond." She threatened. Though I knew I could easily stop her, I didn't wish to antagonize her further.

"All right, all right." I sighed. "But it is not my fault if you get hurt."

She nodded curtly. "Again."

After re-mounting her bike, I held the handlebars once again, waiting for her signal.

"Go," she said. I released her, and let her pedal herself; not giving a push. She struggled and grunted with effort, but then was able to gain momentum. I smiled gently as she looked as though she'd gotten the hang of it. My smile disappeared, however, as she headed straight for Aro's rose garden. Thorns stuck precariously from the edges, threatening injury.

Not being able to stop myself, I rushed forward and grasped her bike, stopping it.

"_MARCUS!_" she shrieked, wriggling the bike. "LET GO! I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO! _Don't help me!"_

"Johanna, it is impossible for me to watch idly as you injure yourself-!"

She hissed loudly, pausing from her movement, and then shaking the bike with renewed vigor.

"Johanna, stop."

"Let. Me. GO!"

I sighed, giving into her demands.

"Do not blame me for your possibly painful downfall."

"Hmph," was all she replied. I walked her and her bicycle back to the top of the courtyard, and prepared her for another launch.

"Let go!" she commanded. I gave the bicycle a gentle push once again, and sent her pedaling. She was able to keep it going in a straight line this time.

Too straight, that is.

"Turn, Johanna! Turn!" I yelled as she approached the courtyard wall.

"Don't help me!" she shouted back, not turning the bike.

"Johanna-!"

_Crash_.

I rushed over once again, kneeling next to her and the toppled bicycle. Her leg twined between the bars of the body of her bike, her hands splayed out across the dirt, and her helmeted head lied on the ground, propping her head and neck up awkwardly.

"…Ow." she muttered.

"Are you all right?"

She lifted her body up slowly by her arms, eyes closed. "I'm oka – _OW!_" she suddenly wailed, falling back onto the ground. My eyes widened as my eyes swept her body for a visible wound.

"What is it, _piccola?_" I demanded urgently.

She clutched her left wrist with her right, tugging her leg frantically to untangle it from the bike, visible panic setting in. "Get-it-off-get-it-off-get-it-off-get-it-off!" she cried, holding her wrist to her body now.

"Sweetheart, I need you to hold still." I instructed gently. I did indeed feel badly that I wasn't able to stop her from falling, but I knew that I would have received hell from her if I had helped. Besides, now she will learn from experience.

I guided her leg out from the metal frame, and laid it to the ground gently, shoving the bike away from us, and letting it lay uselessly several feet away. Johanna wept very quietly, working hard to hide her face from me.

"Johanna, look at me please. I need you to tell me what hurts."

"Leave me alone," she sniffled, beginning to slide away from me.

I sighed, giving her a moment.

"Is it your wrist?" I asked.

She hesitated for several seconds before nodding once.

"May I see it?"

Johanna huffed threateningly, but then suddenly softened as her face contorted into one of suffering. She extended her arm slowly and gave it to me. I held her forearm gently, touching her wrist with my other hand.

She jumped. "Ow-!"

"I'm sorry," I said kindly, continuing to probe. "You've strained it, _piccola_. You'll need a brace."

Carefully, I picked up little Johanna into my arms, holding her securely as I walked into the fortress. I took her straight to the library, grabbing a First-Aid kit on my way. I sat her down onto one of the plush couches and knelt in front of her, taking her wrist, and beginning to apply a splint. Johanna was very compliant, staying quiet.

A small whiff of blood met my nostrils. I immediately held my breath, inquiring further.

"Johanna, are you hurt anywhere else?"

She pointed to her knee wordlessly, looking at the ground. With care, I rolled up her pant leg, seeing a little scrape. Removing a small Band-Aid from the kit, I stuck it easily over the small scrape, kissing the wound gently, hoping that my cool lips would somewhat soothe her burning wound; also to display my affection towards her, and my hope for her to heal.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?"

She nibbled on her lower lip. "For being mean."

I smiled gently up at her. "You are forgiven, Johanna."

"Thanks," she sniffled, wiping her nose with the length of her arm. "I just wanted to do it myself."

"I know,"

The room was quiet for a short time while I wrapped a temporary splint around her wrist, immobilizing it. I'd have to speak with Aro about how to obtain an actual brace for her. Of course, he wouldn't be happy with me that she was injured; I was unsure that he would trust me with watching her again.

"Can we try again tomorrow?" she piped up suddenly.

I stared at her, and then burst into laughter. She glowered back at me.

"Stop laughing,"

"Johanna, if we try again tomorrow, you may have a broken arm to accompany your sprained wrist!"

"So?"

I simply shook my head, taking her into my arms again and hugging her to my body, being mindful of her wrist. "I love you too much to watch you get hurt again."

Johanna sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck, and surprising me by returning the hug. "I love you too, grampa Marcus."

I walked her to her room and left her to play with Sera, going to the throne room, and bracing myself to receive a scolding from Aro.

Of course, it didn't matter what Aro said, or insisted upon. For Johanna did whatever she wanted anyway. As proven by the next day, when she tried to ride herself without supervision.

And required stitches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, Johanna; you're giving your pseudo-parents gray hair! I just adore her; even her troublemaking side. Let me know what you thought. *grins*<strong>_


	2. A Birthday Request

**A/N: Here's the second installment! Please remember that these are non-sequential oneshots, which means that each one doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the one before or after it, or that the stories are particularly in order. These are written from a request, but I've actually grown to enjoy writing these a lot. Let me know what you think, loves. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Renata<span>_

"_Let go of me!"_

"Johanna, that is quite enough."

Marcus kept a firm hold of Johanna's smaller hand, keeping her from running into a crowded shop where the innumerable sweets waited for little children to grab and rush to their parents, begging for them to be purchased. Johanna yanked against his hold futilely, but Marcus simply kept his patience, continuing to walk alongside Aro, Demetri, and me.

California.

A sweltering, humid climate in which the sun always shone brightly, threatening to expose my two Masters, and the vampire kind. But thanks to the humans' increasing ability to predict the weather, we were able to select a week in which showers were imminent, and cloud cover was guaranteed, in order to take a short trip to "The Happiest Place On Earth".

Disneyland.

Surprisingly, Seraphina's eighth birthday wish was granted. When asked what she wanted for her birthday, Seraphina only blushed, and whispered, "I want to meet Cinderella."

Aro was clever, thinking that he could dress up any blonde in the Volturi in Cinderella's enchanted dress, and fool Seraphina, but Sera was much more clever than that. She detected immediately that it was only her mother in a dress, but cheerfully greeted her anyway, whispering in Sulpicia's ear that she wanted to go to Disneyland and see the _real _Cinderella. Caius laughed for days at their foiled attempt.

Having no choice – and actually very interested in this apparent 'Utopia' – Aro arranged for a two-day trip to Anaheim, California, USA.

I stood next to my Master, adjusting my hair around my face to shield from any possible sunshine. Master Aro instructed me to take care of dress arrangements for the trip, giving me instructions to keep it inconspicuous, but have it retain its functionality. Aro was dressed in a long-sleeved, turtle-necked grey sweater – contrasting with his dark hair – and dark pants. He was also given a fedora if he wished to wear it, but thick clouds covered the sun, and he deemed it unnecessary. "Not to mention a little gauche", as he said on the plane. I took the comment in stride.

Marcus was dressed in something similar, only a brown tweed jacket with matching trousers covered his white sweater. His jacket had an optional hood, but, like Aro, he kept his head uncovered.

Demetri was clothed in a simple t-shirt with no logo, a plain cotton jacket covering the black fabric. We all donned blue contact lenses, turning our eyes a mystic violet.

Demetri kept his hands in his pockets, walking a few footsteps behind the Masters, his eyes darting this way and that to ensure their personal security. Of course, Aro saw no problem with walking around in such a crowded place. He knew that no vampire would be daft enough to attack the Volturi Masters in the middle of the day with so many witnesses.

I, myself, was not so certain, but I abided by his wishes.

"_Johanna_," Aro chided, watching her writhe against Marcus' grip. "We will buy you sweets once you have had your dinner; not a minute earlier."

Johanna glared openly at him, ceasing her movements, and walking grudgingly next to Marcus. Marcus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, slipping her a small chocolate that he had in his pocket. Johanna grinned widely, shoving it into her mouth without a moment to lose, smirking at Aro as he sighed.

"Marcus, why do you spoil her so? She'll go rotten."

Master Marcus only chuckled. I glanced to Aro's side at Seraphina, who was eyeing the scenery around her with a smile on her face. She pointed towards a sculpture of the founder – Walt Disney – in the middle of a gardened area, holding the hand of a statue of Mickey the mouse, his hand stretched undoubtedly into the future. Aro smiled at her excitement, leaning down to converse with her briefly, standing erect shortly afterward and continuing to walk into the park.

"Where is she?" Seraphina asked, oogling at a streetcar that passed by filled with other entertainment-seekers. Aro hugged her towards his side protectively as the rail-cart went by, ensuring that she was not injured in any way by it.

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere." Aro reassured her, giving her a kind smile. The answer seemed to keep Seraphina content, for she looked ahead once again, pointing in awe at the fairytale castle that loomed ahead.

I fell a few steps backwards to match pace with Demetri. Once we had entered the castle and walked past the portcullis, the entire park opened up into a noisy, chatter-filled haven. Demetri and I swept our eyes around the park, checking for any obvious dangers. My eyes began to search the clouds for any patches. I lowered my eyes back down when I found none.

Johanna began tugging on Marcus' arm again. "That one! _That one!_ I want to go on that one!" she shrieked, pointing towards an arrangement of life-sized teacups that were large enough to fit four adults comfortably into them. I frowned, wondering what could possibly be so exciting about the teatime cutlery. My answer soon manifested itself as the cups began to spin, the children and adults inside of them grinning and held onto the spinning disk in the middle.

I glanced at Seraphina, who only had her eyes searching for her princess.

"We'll have to wait in line." Marcus said, surveying the line of guests that wound out of the gates and around the ride. Johanna pouted. "But what about that one?" he said, pointing to another ride that lied just next to it, encircled by a banner that said 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Without a word, she began yanking him towards it. I stifled a chuckle as I watched Marcus and Johanna load themselves into a plastic caterpillar, and then begin to move into the small tunnel that led to the rest of the ride.

Seraphina gasped, staring straight ahead as a princess from one of her fairytale books emerged from a side-door of a small building, dressed in gold. Aro caught her gasp, leaning down to speak to her.

"Do you wish to see her?" he asked.

Seraphina continued staring for a moment, and then shook her head, blushing furiously.

Aro chuckled. "Come now, love; I'll talk for you. I know you wish to meet her."

Seraphina nodded, smiling excitedly while simultaneously putting her knuckles to her face, as if torn between showing her smile or hiding her face shyly. Aro held up his hand to Demetri and me.

"Leave us," he ordered.

With a bow of our heads, we stayed standing stationary as he walked towards the princess with Seraphina in tow.

* * *

><p><em><span>Aro<span>_

I approached the human woman dressed as one of the princesses I had seen in Seraphina's various storybooks, flashing her a bright smile and coming to a halt in front of her.

"Good afternoon," I said, feeling Seraphina walk to stand behind me, chuckling inwardly at her sudden rise in temperature. The woman stared back at me with wide eyes. She immediately stood straighter, drawing herself to full height, and returning my smile with a charming one.

"Hello there," she returned, eyes dancing around my face.

"I was hoping that you could direct us towards Cinderella? My daughter would like to meet her very much."

The woman's eyes glanced around me – as she leaned on one leg to get a better view of the hiding Seraphina – clasping her gloved hands in front of herself.

"O-of course!" she said in a feigned cheerful voice. "She is over in Fantasyland, behind the "It's A Small World" attraction. She should be stationed in the Princess Faire."

"_Grazie_," I thanked her, lifting my hand slowly to her cheek and brushing it with my fingertips. "You are beautiful, _stella mio._ Have a good day."

Of course, this gesture held no value; I was curious to see inside of her undoubtedly quaint thoughts. I found what I was the most curious about: her impression of me. I smirked as I pulled my hand away, turning away, and beginning to walk in the direction that the woman had indicated.

Her name was Julia, and she was a college dropout whose only intention was to find a single man in the park – preferably with money – and find her own happily ever after. During the course of my encounter with her, she had envisioned me bedding her in three different ways.

Silly humans.

"Where are we going?" Sera squeaked, coming out from behind me to walk alongside me once again.

"That princess said – "

"Belle," Sera said gently, interrupting me quietly.

I smiled. "Belle said that Cinderella is this way."

Her smile lit up the dark clouds around us. "Okay," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Marcus<span>_

"If you _ever_ touch me again, I'll pull your stupid tongue off-!" Johanna shouted at the life-sized dog with a collar labeled 'Pluto' around his neck. The dog scurried away as soon as she had released his giant eyeball. I held Johanna off of the ground in my sturdy hands.

"Behave yourself." I chided.

"He touched me! You saw! He _touched_ me! Filthy dog-!"

I sighed and shook my head. True, he had snuck up on her from behind, but she had been tugging his tail for the past fifteen minutes, then running away before he could turn his oversized character head to see who was irritating him.

I did not know how much longer I could last with her. She was spiraling out of control.

"Why can you not behave? What is it that you want?" I asked, desperate to find what was causing her to destroy the park one area at a time.

Johanna merely huffed, still wriggling in my grip. "Lemme go!"

I sighed, waiting patiently for her to stop. Finally, I had exhausted her. She hung limply in my hands with a glare on her youthful features.

"Johanna, I am going to be patient and ask you a question; I want the appropriate response."

Her glare didn't twitch.

"Why are you acting so…_rashly_?"

Johanna kept up the glare for another ten seconds, folding her arms slowly. "You don't care."

"I care _very_ much; why do you think I am asking?" I spoke softly, pushing down my slowly growing impatience.

"Because you don't. I've been ignored this entire trip, why should you start caring now?"

I stared at her. "Ignored?"

"Yeah,"

I creased my brow, thinking back through the days, and looking for any sign that would cause her to feel that way. Johanna cut my thought off.

"Since we got here, it's been 'Seraphina! Seraphina! Seraphina!' and I've had enough!" she finished, making sure to mock Sera's name with a high-pitched nasally voice.

"Johanna – "

"Even the _stupid_ lady on the plane was all over her! She got an extra soda, and I didn't."

Come to think of it, Johanna was very pouty on the plane ride here, but I didn't notice that there was a reason. I simply thought that she was being her usual, distraught and dissatisfied self. I didn't pause to think that maybe there was a _reason_.

Immediately, I felt like a failure.

This was indeed Seraphina's birthday trip, but Johanna wished to enjoy her time too. I'd completely overlooked my other precious pseudo-granddaughter.

"Well then…" I edged, furiously thinking of what I could possibly do this far from home that would make up for my poor behavior towards her.

Johanna sniffled suddenly, covering her face with both of her hands. Her head dipped downward, and her shoulders shrugged quickly. Shock flooded through my body as I watched my little indestructible Johanna break down and cry.

"Nobody loves me!" she wailed.

I swept down to her immediately, kneeling, and wrapping my arms around her, hugging her close to me to hide her from the public. I knew she would be embarrassed for it later.

"Shh, shh," I cooed. "I love you; very much, in fact."

"Hmph," she whined, still crying. After a few moments of defiance, she turned into me and wrapped her little arms around my trunk, hugging me back. She sniffled once loudly.

I glanced around at the space surrounding us, firstly, ensuring that no prying eyes were watching, and second, for something that could possibly cheer her up.

And I saw just the thing.

"Johanna," I said, pulling her away a little bit so that I could look at her. She kept her head down. "Would you like a teddy bear?"

She sniffled again. "It better be a big one."

I chuckled, kissing her head. "I think it will be adequate." I replied, standing up and keeping her in my arms, carrying her over towards a stall a short distance away. Hanging in the stall were various prizes of different sizes, but in the back, was the ultimate prize: a very large, fluffy, golden teddy bear, with a satin ribbon tied across his neck, and a heart on each palm. The bear, by itself, was larger than she was.

It was perfect.

As soon as her eyes fell upon it, they widened widely, followed by a smile bursting across her face. Sloppily, she wiped the rest of the tears from her face with the length of her arm. She grabbed my jacket and used it to clean the rest of her face, climbing up my body to sit on my shoulders.

I stood at the counter of the little vendor's counter, spying a youth with his back to me, fiddling with money behind the counter. He was of very slender build, almost too thin. A sloppy ponytail hung down his back, and a tattoo of a snake slithered up his neck, ending just below his ear.

I waited for him to acknowledge my presence, but he did not. I cleared my throat lightly.

The youth turned around slowly, looking slightly startled, but kept himself collected with a tired expression.

"Wanna try?" he asked, sounding absolutely bored.

I tightened my lips slightly at his very disrespectful attitude. He leaned against the counter; chawing his elastic gum slowly, jaw gaping open.

"How much for the bear?" I asked, giving a kind smile in spite of his disgusting chewing.

"Y'can't just buy it, dude; it's game, y'see." He gestured to a row of cups beside himself. "I put a ball underneath one of the cups, and you have to guess. If you can guess right three times in a row, then you win the big bear. Anything less than that, you get a lower prize. Got it?"

"I understand," I returned, still smiling through my growing irritation. _Today's youth…tsk, tsk, tsk…_

"It's fifty cents a try," he muttered, still chawing away on the candy.

I glanced at the cups, trying to decide whether or not I could win the game. I supposed that I could; if I couldn't see where he put it, then I could always compare the boy's relationship to the cups, seeing which one he favored, and betting that the ball was under that particular cup.

"C'mon, grandpa," Johanna pressed, still sitting on top of my shoulders.

"All right," I agreed, taking one dollar and fifty cents from my pocket and setting it neatly on the counter. "Three tries."

The teenage boy took the money and swept it into a till, showing me the small blue ball, then turning his back to me, dragging a rolling table into a curtained stall. I heard the cups shuffling, realizing that my only chance to win was to depend on the young boy's favoritism towards the cup containing the ball.

A few moments later, the table rolled out again, three cups standing evenly spaced from one another. I eyed the cups, tightening my lips to one side as I examined each cup. Each one had the boy's scent on it, not one was favored. I tried to lift the scent of the ball from the cups, but the smells were evenly distributed, and difficult to differentiate.

I glanced into the boy's relationships and bonds, seeing disturbingly few bonds, even to his family or friends, and examining the one recently made to the plastic cups. I could see immediately that the one on the far right was significant to him, obviously indicating that the ball was indeed underneath that one.

I smiled softly to myself. _I could do this…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Aro<span>_

Never in my entire existence had I seen so many little – rabid – girls. They tugged angrily against their restraining parents, desperate to enter the elaborately decorated area where all of the princesses waited, seeing each little girl one-by-one for a few moments of special interaction, and then passing them on to the next princess. The only little girl who was not drooling on herself was the little one's whose hand I held.

Seraphina looked rather frightened at the chaos going on around her. She hugged to my side, squeezing my hand. One of her fingers was touching her lower lip, making her look rather small and vulnerable. I patted the top of her head with my other hand, giving her a small smile as she looked up at me.

"How much longer?" she asked quietly, her lovely face still looking up at me.

I looked ahead of us at the long line of desperate children and impatient parents, glancing at a nearby clock as well.

"I'm afraid we still have a little while. Are your legs tired?"

Sera nodded softly, as if embarrassed to be tired. I chuckled lightly, hoisting her into my arms, and holding her there. She laid her head on my shoulder, exhaling slowly.

"Papa?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling closer, putting her head under my chin, in the crook of my neck. "Thank you for bringing me. I didn't think you would say 'yes' when I asked."

I smiled wider, kissing the top of her head. "Anything for you, my little _piccola_."

She smiled. "I love you, papa."

"I love you, my beautiful Seraphina." I beamed unequivocally, hugging her tighter. Just then, a shrill voice rang through the air.

"The Princess Faire is closed! Thank you for coming; we shall re-open at noon tomorrow afternoon! Go on! We're closed!"

A simultaneous and ear-splitting scream of protest and fury split through the crowd, all of them coming from the little girls. Several spontaneously burst into tears.

Sera lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked at me, puzzlement across her features.

"What did they say?"

I sighed softly, hating to have to disappoint her. "They're closing, my dear."

"Oh," she said, not looking affected. I wasn't sure that she understood. "So we can come back in ten minutes, and they'll be back?"

She didn't understand. I took a slow breath. "No, _piccola_; I'm afraid they're closed for the night."

"That's okay; we can come back tomorrow." She said optimistically. Goodness, she was making this harder…

"Seraphina, we are departing for home tomorrow morning, remember?"

A dawn of realization spread over her face, her little friendly expression fading into a crestfallen face of disappointment. My heart ached for her.

"…Oh." She dropped her head, looking down at the ground, and hiding her face from me. I clicked my tongue sympathetically, touching her chin, and lifting her face to look at me. Moisture was gathering in her eyes, and a single tear slipped from the corner of her eye, trickling down her cheek.

I lifted my finger and wiped the tear away, kissing her forehead. "Don't you fret, my little one. You will see her before we go."

"How?" she sniffled. "How can we? She's gone back to her castle, and we can't follow her there. I'm sorry I made you come all this way just to miss her…" she whispered the last part, laying her head on my shoulder, sniffling again.

"Shh, shh…" I cooed, rubbing her back. I turned from the Princess Faire, and began to walk back towards the central part of the park, taking out my phone to dial Demetri.

"_Yes, Master?"_ he answered on the first ring.

"Demetri, Seraphina and I are leaving the park to find dinner for the girls. Please rendezvous with Marcus and have him meet us at the gates."

"_Yes, Master."_

I hung up the phone, returning it to my pocket, and putting my hand back on Sera's back, rubbing and patting softly as I made my way from Fantasyland back to the castle in the middle of the park.

* * *

><p><em><span>Renata<span>_

"I take it they didn't find her." I frowned, looking upon a worn-out and crestfallen Seraphina as she rested on Aro's broad shoulder. A frown pulled at her lips, breaking my hypothetical heart. _She'd been so excited._

I looked around for Johanna and Marcus. We had phoned Marcus, and he informed us that he was close to our location. I was looking forward to hear what he'd done with cranky Johanna for the majority of the day…

Demetri and I busied ourselves by shopping, and attending a few of the shows they offered here. Though they were not particularly entertaining, it helped me to gain a better understanding of the princesses and stories that excited Seraphina. Perhaps the profuse romanticism and guarantee of a 'happily-ever-after' was what appealed to her. Maybe it was because the princesses were beautiful. I couldn't be sure. Demetri and I were curious about a few of the attractions here, so we did duck into one or two of the rides. The most entertaining part was when Demetri was startled by an effect in "The Haunted Mansion" attraction. He thrust his fist out and clutched the candelabra, breaking it. I had given him flack all day for it.

Marcus turned around a corner and into view, followed by a euphoric looking Johanna. Johanna wore a very large, green top hat with an improper fraction on the tag, holding a teddy bear larger than she in one hand, and a ginormous lollipop in the other. She licked up the large confection, sticky flavoring all over her lips and cheeks. I smiled softly and chuckled. _My, what a turn around; leave it to 'grandpa' Marcus…_

Aro's eyes bulged out of his head as he looked at Johanna. "Marcus! Before dinner?" he tsked, looking bristled. Marcus merely shrugged, taking Johanna's large teddy bear out of her arm to allow her more freedom. Sera looked up from Aro's shoulder and sighed softly at the sight of Johanna.

"You look like you had fun." She said, a little smile playing over her sad face.

"Yup," Johanna answered, sucking loudly on the candy stick.

Sera gave her a little nod, and then lied her head back down onto Aro's shoulder. He patted her back softly, saying nothing to her.

"I'm hungry," Johanna reported matter-of-factly, holding her sticky sucker in her hand. Marcus sighed as I giggled lightly, hiding my amusement by looking at the ground.

"What would you like to eat?" Aro asked, visibly retaining his patience at the messy-faced Johanna.

"Spaghetti." She replied, taking another long lick up her lollipop.

"Messy, messy, messy!" Aro exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"<em>ARGH<em>!" Johanna screamed, body-slamming the teddy bear as it lied helplessly on the floor. Johanna commentated her own actions. "And there's the finish! He's on the ground! He's out for the count! The crowd goes _wild!_" she covered her mouth, making an airy-cheering noise that I assumed was to be the roar of the 'crowd' watching her. I was half-amused, but more alarmed by her show of violence.

"Renata, watch her. I don't want to have to fly home with her arm in a cast." Aro said sharply, moving the mouthpiece of the phone away from his mouth while in mid-conversation with an unidentified voice on the other line. I assumed it was the airline. Aro was arranging for our private jet to meet us on the tarmac.

Marcus and Demetri had gone out to fetch the dinner for Seraphina and Johanna that was ordered a short time ago; spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread with a side of carrot cake from the bistro down in the lobby of the magnificent hotel we were staying. Master Aro had booked the Princess Suite – of course – at the very top of the hotel. The top suite was actually more of a penthouse, having seven rooms total, including two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a sitting room, a recreation lounge, and television room.

"Be careful, Johanna." I warned lightly. Johanna either ignored me or genuinely did not hear. She climbed onto the fluffy bed once again with intentions to body-slam the poor bear again.

She raised her arms high in the air, acknowledging an invisible crowd. "Thank you! Thank you! Shall we give him the chair?"

"Could you be quiet, Johanna?" a voice asked from the television room, undoubtedly Seraphina. "I'm trying to watch a movie."

"Shut up, Sera! I'm winning!" she screeched back.

"Johanna, hush." Aro scolded, moving the mouthpiece again away from his lips, giving her a small glare. Johanna returned the glare with sticking out her tongue, making a little noise of rebellion. Aro motioned for me to silence her.

I walked to her, picking her up in my strong hands, and dangling her in the air.

"HEY!" she screeched, wriggling. "Put me down NOW!"

Just at that moment, the door to our suite opened, and Marcus entered holding a paper bag full of disgusting-smelling human food. Demetri trailed behind him, closing and locking the door behind himself.

"Food!" Johanna changed tracks completely, struggling to get free once again, but for a completely different cause. I released her, watching her zoom towards Marcus. "What'dya get me? "What'dya get me? "What'dya get me?" she bounced, tugging at his jacket.

Marcus chuckled lightly. "If you'll let me put your food down, I'll tell you."

Johanna looked betrayed for a moment, tortured that he was holding her food from her until she showed some decorum. She growled, but did retreat from tugging at his jacket.

Marcus leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Good girl." He set the bag down, taking out a steaming container filled with spaghetti noodles, another with the bread, and another with the dessert inside. Johanna squealed happily, taking the three containers and rushing to the bed, jumping into it and prying the container lids off. Demetri rushed over immediately and dropped several napkins into her lap. He tucked one into the front of her shirt, and worked surreptitiously to put coverings underneath her food - and her - so that she did not stain the bedspread.

I then turned to see Marcus slip out of the room with the rest of the food, walking toward Seraphina.

* * *

><p><em><span>Marcus<span>_

I looked forward at little Seraphina sitting on the couch, her head glued to the television mounted on the wall in front of her. She hummed along with a song as it played. The woman on the screen began to dance about her room gaily, singing to woodland creatures.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes…_

Ah, "Cinderella". I identified the film immediately. I'd only heard the song a few thousand times, but I had never actually watched the movie. Sera's eyes never left the television. I stood behind her for several moments, then walked around the couch and sat next to her. She noticed me, but didn't make a move towards me. Instead, she drew her legs up, and hugged her knees.

I frowned. "Aren't you hungry, sweet one?"

She shrugged, not saying anything.

"Well, I think you should eat." I said, taking the three containers holding her meal out of the paper bag and setting them next to her. She took her eyes away from the movie slowly, and then looked at me.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking the container holding the garlic bread and opening it with her little hands. She removed one piece, and nibbled on the corner.

"Tell me what's going on here." I said, gesturing at the movie, trying to lift her mood. Talking about Cinderella always lifted her spirits. Aro had told me what happened at the park today, and it saddened me to see my little one in such low spirits. Of course, Seraphina would never complain or express her disappointment. She was very introverted that way.

She smacked her lips twice, swallowing her food, and then pointed at the screen.

"Cinderella's evil step-mother and her evil step-sisters make her clean and do stuff for them all day." She explained.

"Why is that?"

She shrugged. "I think they are mad that she's pretty and they're not."

I chuckled lightly. "She's not nearly as beautiful as you." I patted her foot, as it was still tucked closely to her body. She gave a tiny bashful smile, and then nibbled on the bread more.

"Who is that?" I continued to prod lightly, opening the top of her spaghetti noodles for her.

She reached for her fork, wordlessly twining spaghetti around it, and then put it in her mouth. After several seconds of chewing, she swallowed, looking at me. "That's the king. He's funny."

I turned my attention to the screen and watched a short and plump man dressed as royalty swagger around the grand castle, face reddening at every little antic of his apparent assistant, the Grand Duke. The situational humor was rather entertaining.

Seraphina turned her attention back to the movie completely, finishing her food as she watched. Soon, the sequence with the fairy godmother began.

"This is my favorite part." Seraphina mumbled, putting her untouched piece of cake aside, and paying full attention to the scene. The ecstatic woman who was presumably the fairy godmother began singing a rather silly song, and waved her wand about, summoning inanimate objects, and causing the animals to transform into human beings. Sera hummed along with the song.

I frowned, looking down at the ground for a moment, feeling very badly for my little one. She'd been so excited, and now, she's accepting the outcome quietly. Her eyes stayed unmoving from the screen as the fairy godmother waved her wand a final time, dressing Cinderella into her magnificent dress. Seraphina let out a small exhale.

"She's so beautiful."

I smiled gently, leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

From the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Simultaneously, I heard the door to our suite open. Aro's tone of voice indicated that it was a visitor, and the crispness of his words told me that he was smiling his usual feline grin.

"I'm looking for a very special little girl." A female said from the doorway, drawing my attention. The voices were softer, too soft for Seraphina to hear. I turned around to look over the back of the couch, puzzled as to who would be looking for anyone this late in the evening.

"She's right through there." Aro pointed towards Seraphina. My instinct to protect Seraphina sprung to attention. I stood immediately and walked around to stand in behind the couch, but in front of the doorway.

Footsteps in high-heeled shoes could be heard coming towards us. Inhaling, I smelled an unfamiliar human scent.

First, I saw color. A light, glittering blue wrapped in flowing bouffant. One step later, Cinderella manifested herself, stepping into the room with a soft smile. Of course, Cinderella did not actually exist, per se…but this was exactly what Seraphina wanted.

A smile burst across my face.

With a few quick strides, I walked to her, bowing my head politely. "Your highness, thank you for coming all of this way." I said, playing my part. Aro looked thunderstruck for a moment at my submission to a girl merely playing dress-up, but looked pleased shortly thereafter as Seraphina turned her head with a 'hmm?'

The look on little Seraphina's face was priceless.

She gaped, wide-eyed and completely frozen in place as she gazed upon Cinderella, standing only feet from her.

Cinderella smiled. "Hello, Seraphina." She said, bending down a little bit to look directly at her.

Seraphina didn't make a move, but her fists clenched slowly, gripping the fork in her hand while the color drained from her face.

Cinderella continued to give a gentle smile, opening her arms. "Why don't you come and see me?"

Seeing that Seraphina needed to be pulled back into reality, I made my way back to her, putting my cool hand on her small, burning shoulder.

"Go on," I whispered encouragingly. Seraphina's wide eyes looked up at me, staring into their depths as if I was jesting. After several moments of continual reassurance, she beamed, tearing her gaze from mine, and leaping off the couch, running to Cinderella, and wrapping her arms around her tightly. Cinderella giggled quietly, returning her embrace.

"I didn't think you would come." Sera squeaked, her voice muffled as she spoke from the ruffles in Cinderella's corset and fluffy skirts.

"But I did, because I caught word of a wonderful little girl who wanted to meet me for her birthday." She grinned, looking touched at Seraphina's words.

Seraphina pulled away, looking absolutely astounded. "Did the mice tell you?"

Cinderella laughed, not answering her question. Seraphina grinned at her laugh.

"I have something for you." Cinderella announced genially, reaching into a small back pocket hidden in the folds of her enormous skirt. Seraphina's eyes glittered with excitement. She wrung her small hands, her eyes never leaving Cinderella's smooth elbow-long silk gloves. Cinderella withdrew a pouch with a drawstring. She loosened the top, and then pulled out a glistening crystal tiara with decorative glass and faux jewels strewn across it, catching the light of the room.

Seraphina gasped loudly, clasping one hand over her mouth. Tears swam to her eyes as the hand covering her gaping mouth began to tremble.

"Oh…" she gasped, staring wide-eyed at the tiara. Aro beamed, his teeth all but lighting up the entire room. The entire suite was silent; even Johanna had gone silent. I was past joyous; in fact, I felt myself becoming a bit emotional. My eyes began to swim in venom, floating in a pool of tears that would never fall.

"May I put it on you?" Cinderella asked gently, tears also beginning to rise in her clear eyes.

Seraphina nodded a sharp – but miniscule – nod, her lower lip trembling. Cinderella lifted the tiara carefully, setting it on top of her brunette head, and snugging it down firmly before releasing it.

She continued to smile. "You look beautiful. Like a princess."

Seraphina let out a strangled sob, throwing her arms around Cinderella. "Thank you! Thank you…!"

"You are welcome, my dear girl."

Sera kept her arms around Cinderella for several more seconds before pulling away, wiping her face with the length of her arm. "The Prince is probably missing you."

Cinderella giggled. "Yes, he is. I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Seraphina."

Sera blushed furiously, grinning from ear-to-ear. "It was great to meet you, too."

Cinderella smiled back just as brilliantly, standing slowly, and fluffing out her skirt. "Good-bye."

"_Buonanotte_." Seraphina replied in Italian, causing Aro to look more proud than he was exuberant. Cinderella's eyes widened slightly, obviously impressed with a girl so young speaking pieces of a foreign language. She bowed her head respectfully to Aro, turned, and then exited out of the sitting room towards the front door. Renata immediately swept to Seraphina to examine the tiara, chattering excitedly to her. Seraphina did not reply, but instead, continued grinning; one of her hands staying on top of the glass crown at all times.

My attention strayed from the happiness in front of me to hear Aro sending off the superb actress who made my Sera so happy.

I listened intently as they spoke.

"_Thank you for being convincing, my dear. Here is the money that we agreed on; one thousand dollars in cash." _Aro said. I tsked mentally, frowning at the fact that Cinderella had been bribed – and probably threatened – to come here tonight. I heard the rustling of legal tender, undoubtedly Aro slipping through the bills to prove to her that it was all there. Frankly, I was surprised that he was keeping with his end of the bargain…

"_If you please, sir…I cannot accept the money."_

_What?_

"_It was part of our agreement, Ms. Montgomery. Why do you not accept my generosity?"_

"_Forgive me, sir. But seeing your daughter so happy was all the reward I needed tonight. Thank you for your generosity, but I really feel like I cannot accept it."_

Aro sighed heavily. Undoubtedly, he was shocked and surprised at her refusal of his obvious wealth, but he was probably also frustrated at the sudden lack of control he had over the situation.

"_If you insist."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

I smiled gently. That young woman was more than met the eye. I would ensure that she would receive the money somehow. Such genuine honesty and humility would not go unrewarded. The door opened, and then closed, indicating her departure.

Aro wandered back in, looking bewildered.

"When did you arrange for this, brother?" I asked when I arrived by his side. Both of us watched Seraphina and Renata, Seraphina still blushing and grinning euphorically.

"Let's just say that I had some spare time before dinner. And I like seeing my daughters happy." He finished, tacking on the last part of his sentence with a slight sneer, as if I wished unhappiness upon them.

I merely chuckled. "I know you do, brother dear. You are a good father."

Aro grinned. "Thank you."

"You are always welcome."

"Hmph," Johanna grumbled from the doorway. "She could have made it a little bigger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this installment, loves. I had a lot of fun writing it. I've become very attached to these two little girls, and I just laugh at their antics sometimes. Let me know what you thought about it, or if you have any ideas about any future childhood moments. Thank you for reading!**

**Loves,**

**Dani Jones**


End file.
